


Panem Falls

by Pinetrees_Cipher394 (SammieAlex)



Series: Panem Falls triology [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Badass Wendy Corduroy, Capitol Bill Cipher, District 7 Dipper, District 7 is basically Gravity Falls, District One people have gem names, F/F, Happy Hunger Games, I tried to do a thing, M/M, Most in reference to Steven Universe, Teenage Bill Cipher, Teenage Pines Twins, first fanfic on here, homophobic parents, lots of death, mentor Wendy Corduroy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieAlex/pseuds/Pinetrees_Cipher394
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the tenth annual Hunger Games, and sixteen-year old Dipper Pines faces the horrible truth that he will represent District Seven as the male tribute.</p><p>Also, in a turn of events, sixteen-year old Bill Cipher also finds himself in the Games.</p><p>All anyone can say is "May the odds be ever in your favour."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

It was indeed a beautiful morning- birds greeted the forests with their songs, the sun illuminated the ground perfectly, and the hot temperatures had subsided with a morning breeze. The only problem was what the day would bring- it was Reaping day.

"C'mon, Dipper! Get up! You need to get ready for today!" Mabel Pines said in effort to wake her sleeping twin up.

Dipper Pines groaned from his bed. "Mabel, I've been up since before sunrise. You know I can't sleep the night before Reaping Day." 

"Well, you looked fast asleep. Anyways, that's not important now. Stan laid out some really nice clothes for us, and they actually work out fashionably!" 

Dipper reluctantly rose from his lump of a bed to dress. He was shocked to find a well ironed and new suit laying on his side of the dresser (Mabel's side had a knee-high dress with an ombre of blue as the colour scheme). He took the suit, then went to the small bathroom to change. He took care to keep the wrinkles out of the clothes, and to groom his hair in a presentable manner. Of course, this exposed his birthmark, but he was too nervous to care- he couldn't wear a hat, anyways. 

"Hurry up, kids. They start any minute now," came the gruff voice of the Pines' Great Uncle, Stanley Pines. The twins had practically been raised by their Grunkle Stan, since their parents died in the war of districts versus the Capitol. They had been six years of age at the time. Now, it was ten years later. The tenth Reaping Day. The fifth time the Pines twins became worried sick that they would be separated forever by these cruel events the Capitol forced twenty-four children into every year. They had named them the Hunger Games. 

A few minutes later, the three Pines members were walking to the Justice building, where two giant fish bowls stood on either side of a Capitol lady. This one in particular sported blue hair (more than likely a wig) with pigtails that reached her stomach. Her dress was a deep green that reached over her feet in length. The green was probably to show support for their District Seven 'trade' of lumber. Dipper and Mabel felt out of place among so many lumberjacks.

"Welcome, welcome all! I am excited to be here with you all this fine day!" The woman's voice was high pitched, and carried that trademark Capitol accent. She cleared her throat before continuing. "Happy tenth annual Hunger Games! As you all well know, we have these spectacular shows in order to ensure peace between the Capitol and it's districts, so we do not have another period of war and devastation." As her words echoed around, the screens showed clips from the war- though no one needed to be reminded. Most were old enough to live through and remember the crisis, and others would be told stories to scare them into staying in their room at night. 

After the video, the woman smiled again. "Now, for the exciting part! I have the honour of drawing the lucky two who get to represent your lovely District Seven!" The lady reached her hand into the bowl on the left, drawing out one name. "Susan Romanoff!" 

No one applauded as a thirteen year old girl slowly made her way up to the stage. She looked on the verge of tears. If she cried, no one would blame her. The youngest to have won in the past nine games was fourteen, and had trained in weaponry his whole life. Susan had never even been able to hold an axe before.

Dipper thanked his lucky stars that Mabel had not been reaped. She was safe for another year. Dipper was too busy convincing himself it was all going to be okay to hear the startled gasp come from Mabel, who instantly grabbed his arm.

"Mabel, what are you doing?" Dipper asked, worry streaking his face. Before he could ask another question, a clearing of the throat had him looking at the lady again.

"Is there a Dipper Pines? Come on, sweetie, don't be shy!"

All eyes focused on the sixteen year old, whose eyes went wide. He started to step forward- this had to be a nightmare. It couldn't be real. 

"DIPPER!" It physically hurt to hear how pained Mabel's scream was, even at the distance between them. Peacekeepers had probably grabbed her, dragging her away from her twin. At least it wasn't her. At least it was me. Those thoughts were the only things that kept Dipper moving forward until he reached the steps to the stage. He took a shaky breath, then walked up. 

Now that Dipper had stepped up on stage, four people were on display for all of District Seven- Susan and Dipper, the two tributes in this year's games; Joanne Rolden, the woman who had condemned them to this fate, and the winner of the Eighth Hunger Games, Wendy Corduroy. 

"Now! Family and friends can come wish these lovely tributes farewell, and then they will be off to the Capitol to prepare for the games. May the odds be ever in their favour!" Joanne smiled widely, escorting Susan and Dipper inside the Justice Building.

As soon as Joanne left Dipper's room, Mabel ran in and tackled Dipper in a huge hug. She was sobbing, holding tight to her brother. 

Dipper patted her back. "Shhh, Mabel. It's alright. It'll all be okay. I promise." This was more of a reassurance to himself than to her, but it fit- even if neither of them believed it. 

"You have to win, Dipper," Mabel said, looking her twin in the eye. She was shaking as tears leaked freely, but she stood her ground. "You have to. I can't grow up without my twin brother." 

"I'll try my hardest, Mabel. I mean, I have a one in twenty-four chance. Not that bad, is it?" 

"Do more than try. You have to do more than try. You have to come home and help me back to sleep when I have nightmares of losing you in the games. You have to..." Mabel started sobbing again.

"I promise I'll always be here for you. If not physically, then in that weird twin telepathy we have. Or at least our allergies." After a small laugh from Mabel, Dipper offered a sheepish smile. "Awkward sibling hug?"

Mabel paused before quietly nodding. "Awkward sibling hug." The two embraced, then in unison, simply stated "pat pat" as they patted each others' backs.

After they separated, peacekeepers came in to escort Mabel out of the room, and have her be replaced by Stan.

As soon as the door was closed, Dipper let out a shaky breath. "Take care of her. Please. Let her know tha-"

"Kid, you sound like you've already given up." Even through Stan's normal gruff voice, a hint of emotion peeked. 

Dipper looked down, silent. He already had given up on the inside, but he had to try to keep his family from suspecting that.

When Dipper didn't speak, Stan sighed and hugged him. "I think you've got one hell of a fighting chance, Dipper Pines." 

Dipper looked up, giving his grunkle a small smile. "Thanks," he muttered, hugging the old man back. 

"So, uhm, tributes are allowed to have tokens from home- something like a good luck charm, yeah? I picked something out of the shop." Stan pulled out a hat from one of his pockets. The hat was blue in back and white in front, with a blue pinetree in the centre. "The deal is, that you have to come back and work to pay what that cost, yeah?" Stan gave an awkward smile at his attempt at humour in the situation.

Dipper chuckled quietly. "I think I can do that," he replied, though he didn't believe it in the slightest. 

Stan smiled, though it was forced. Peacekeepers then opened the doors, but before they could do much else, Stan had turned around and walked out.

Honestly, Dipper didn't know which goodbye hurt more.

Joanne came in the room with Susan, joyfully smiling. "Now! Let's get you both on the train, and we'll take off towards the Capitol! Oh, how exciting!"

Dipper stood up uneasily, not looking at Susan as he followed Joanne.

Joanne took the two of them out the back of the building to meet up with an extravagant train. As they climbed aboard, the town watched from afar, nearly all silent. The only noises happened to be from the Romanoff and Pines families, where some sobbed and others tried to calm them down. 

When they reached their compartment, Wendy was already sitting in one of the fancy recliners. "Yo dudes," she greeted, clearing her throat. "So, you probably know that I'm your mentor, right? Well, if you didn't, you do now."

Dipper gulped. Wendy Courderoy, the beautiful red-head girl who used to work at Stan's shop before being reaped two years ago. Wendy, the girl Dipper had spent a whole night crying over when she was reaped. Wendy, the girl Dipper had a huge crush on. Wendy, the girl sitting right in front of him. 

"Dude, you okay? You look paler than usual," Wendy commented, looking at Dipper with concern. 

"Huh? Me? Y-yeah, I'm fine. I guess." Dipper looked at his feet, feeling the embarrassment seeping from his very being. 

"Not many people in your position would have the guts to say that, you know. Except for those career tributes. God, I hate them. They think they're so much better than everyone else, just because they had professional training. Well, with my yearly training from dad, I personally took down half of their sorry asses." Wendy took a sip of her water, then sighed. "Of course Robbie had teamed up with them. Ugh, what did I ever see in him? I had no problem sinking my axe into his skull." Robbie Valentino had been the District Seven tribute to accompany Wendy in the eighth games. The town found it sickeningly amusing, considering the two had dated and broken up two years prior. 

Wendy put on the videos of the other districts being reaped so that Dipper and Susan could see who exactly they were up against. Dipper shuddered. 

"That guy from District One looks like he could kill you just from one look. He volunteered, didn't he?" Dipper's eyes were glued to the screen in horror.

"One, that's not possible. Or maybe it is. Capitol technology is brutal, man. Two, yeah. A lot of careers will volunteer once they're eighteen, since it's their last chance and all. They see it as a way to bring honour to their District, and they actually have fun in the games." Wendy stated the last part with an obvious air of disgust. 

Dipper shuddered. "I'm not looking forward to going up against them. Well, I'm not actually looking forward to going up against anyone." He cast a downward look again.

"Neither am I," piped up Susan. This was the first time Dipper had heard the little girl speak. Her voice gave away her obvious state of nervousness. "I'm thirteen. I'm going to die early on, I know it." 

"Whoa dude, don't talk like that!" Wendy protested.

"No, listen to me. I have no chance unless the game-makers somehow like me. However, Dipper. You have a fighting chance. You're intelligent. You've got some strength." Susan looked directly at Wendy. "I want you to only mentor Dipper in these games. Any training, anything you receive, send it to him. Even if we are not on the same alliance." 

Wendy and Dipper both looked at her in shock. Finally, Dipper broke the silence with an affirmation that he would be on an alliance with her. 

"I need to head to sleep. Wake me when we've arrived." Susan took her leave, leaving Dipper and Wendy alone in the room together. 

"Dude, I don't know if I'm allowed to do that? I mean, if she gets sponsors for her, then-" 

Dipper cut her off. "No, give her her things. If we're in an alliance, we'll both get it no matter what." 

Wendy nodded. "Yeah, you've got a point. Anyways, you should go sleep. You've got a big day coming up tomorrow." 

Dipper stood, bade Wendy goodnight, then went to his bedroom compartment.  
__________________________

Arguably, Reaping Days held a position in the top three days of the year in Bill Cipher's head (just after his birthday and Christmas). So, with excitement, Bill picked out some of his best clothes, hastily threw on the black pants, black shirt, and yellow vest, and went down to the main dining room. He took his seat in-between his mother and father.

"You were almost late, William," Bill's father greeted. Bill simply ignored him, focusing on the hologram in the middle of the open table. 

"Today is a special Reaping for us all! My wife and I have decided that our dear William, at age sixteen, should be of marrying age. So, we offer him a choice." Bill's father paused, giving Bill a nod before continuing. "He may select a wife from one of the twelve reaped today, and that damsel shall be saved her fate in the Games." 

Everyone at the table was silent, eyes on either Bill or his father.

"President Cipher, I highly doubt this is a go-"

"Hush, Northwest. I will allow my son some freedom, not simply sign him off to your daughter," Cipher snapped back. The man spoke not another word.

"Now, shall we see the Reapings again? There's no pressure William. Only we will know your immediate decision until it is finalised." Cipher smiled at his son; however, it was a cold smile. A smile a killer might give while looking at its prey. 

Bill watched the Reapings again- no girl caught his interest. Maybe because he wasn't interested in girls- something his father would have known if he cared anything about him. Well, now's the time to come out, Bill thought.

"Replay District Seven, please," Bill voiced quietly. Even through his usual cocky self, he had the slightest bit of fear laced through his entire being.

"Ahh, Ms. Susan Romanoff? Though, she is a bit young, William. I guess that runs in the family!" Cipher laughed, looking at his five-years-younger wife. 

"No, not her. Him." Bill pointed to the boy that was reaped alongside Susan. While Bill was blindly picking a boy to come out to his dad with, he was thankful this one was good looking.

The table was dead silent. Again, everyone looked back and forth from Bill to his father. If looks could kill, Bill would have died five seconds ago.

After a long time of consideration, Bill's father sighed. "Alright. You can be with him on one condition." 

Bill did not expect that at all. Everyone knew his father was extremely homophobic, and would have any homosexuals hanged (they had a special tree in each District for it, along with a particular song). 

"That condition is," Cipher subtly motioned for guards to enter the room and stand on either side of Bill, "that you must win the Hunger Games as a tribute." 

Bill's eyes widened as the guards grabbed his arms. "What?!" He struggled to break free of the hold. 

Cipher simply addressed the guards. "Take the District One male and let him reside here. Replace him with this one." He jabbed a thumb at Bill.

"Dad, you can't do this!" Bill shouted with fear. He could hardly process what was happening, because he never thought he would be subjected to this.

"No son of mine will look upon another man with lust. You are hereby disowned." Cipher simply sipped from his glass, as if he just finished delivering a weather forecast to someone.

"Mom, please!" Bill pleaded with the woman who still looked shocked. 

"Honey, maybe you're making a mista-" his mother began, but was interrupted.

"If you side with him, I shall divorce you so you can go live with this filth." He gestured to Bill. "Guards, take this disgusting figure from my sight." 

The guards did as they were told, struggling to carry the fighting teen away.  
___________________________________

"I always have such a field day deciding what you all should wear! Lumber isn't that fashionable, you know," chimed a middle aged woman, looking at both Susan and Dipper. "However, I'm really feeling plaid today. Haven't the faintest why, but my feelings usually get sponsors! Now, of course, you can't be seen wearing the same colour of plaid, but it can't conflict too much." The woman smiled brightly, beginning to take measurements of Susan. "Now, a lovely plaid dress is in order for you, Ms. Ramanoff. Along with a nice little bow. Maybe an axe to go with it! And Mr. Pines..." she trailed off, beginning his measurements. "I did just see a magnificent plaid suit I've been dying to have a model for. You seem to be perfect size for it! Excellent! The colour even matches that cute little hat of yours!" 

Dipper and Susan shared looks of unease before they were separated into different rooms. The woman who was talking to them followed Dipper first. 

"Might as well introduce myself. I am Penelope. Last names aren't important for me, Mr. Pines. Only yours is. And it is brilliant for this occasion! Pines. Pinetrees! However, I'm still feeling plaid. Maybe a saw!" Penelope led Dipper to a chair where they would groom his little amount of facial hair to look more lumberjack-ish. 

"So, might as well converse while we sit here," Penelope offered after a while of her assistants plucking at Dipper's face. "How do you feel about being in these infamous games?" 

Dipper looked at her, not sure how to feel. "I... I don't know. I'm trying to make myself numb to it."

"Ahh. And how is that working for you?" Penelope gave a smile, but it was fake. Typically all Capitol members wore fake smiles, along with fake hair. 

"Not so well. I can't stop thinking about my sister and Stan and-" Dipper began, but was cut off.

"I know you miss them, and I know it's hard," Penelope gently said. "I tell this to my tributes every year. Worrying about back home will not help anything. You can't go back until you are a victor. Why worry about something you can't control, darling? Now, time for the suit!" With that, Penelope ran from the room to gather the plaid suit. 

Dipper sat there, mulling over what Penelope had said to him. How could he just not worry about Mabel? Ever since their parents had died, Dipper was Mabel's sole protector. He would sacrifice himself for her- how would she be without him? How could he just not think about it?!

Penelope entered with black suit pants, a black undershirt, and a blue and white plaid suit jacket. She also had a bow tie with a wooden texture that had the District Seven symbol on it. Dipper assumed Susan would have a matching one in her hair. 

"Now, go in that bathroom and change. Typically stylists dress their tributes, but I can tell you would be far too uncomfortable with that, yes? Well, if you're not, I am. So go." Penelope turned away, picking out the face make-up she would put on Dipper to simply make his face more appealing in the light.

Dipper changed out of his Reaping clothes- he had slept in them and refused to take them off on the train- and into the new plaid outfit. He looked in the full-sized mirror, and had to admit he didn't look half bad. He may not have the huge muscles the majority of District Seven had, but at least he didn't have the noodle arms he used to before he started training to be a lumberjack (which he loathed- he'd much rather have worked on mysteries that plagued the District). 

Dipper walked out of the room, adjusting the bow tie. Penelope, with an excited squeal, led him to the make-up table. She applied the foundation and contour, then put on a light coating of brown eyeshadow. 

"Don't rub your eyes, dear. Eyeshadow smudged is terrible, but with it on, it is fabulous! It brings out your eyes!" 

Even though Dipper's eyes were a brilliant green, Penelope was right. The eyeshadow brought out the darker parts of the green, making his eyes a forest colour scheme. 

"Perfect! The parade will start in about thirty minutes, so you need to go find your chariot. I shall see you in a few days, Mr. Pines!" With that, Penelope left the room, leaving Dipper with her assistants, who then began to lead Dipper to the start of the tribute parade.  
_________________________________________________  
While filled with loathing of his father, at least Bill could still have the best clothes for the parade.

His father had placed him in the District One spot, simply considering that was the first. His companion's name was Ruby. She informed Bill that this was because her father had a thing for finding rubies in the District, and her mother was obsessed with them. 

"Don't tell anyone this, okay?" Ruby said quietly after the stylists left the room. "I'm only telling you because only one of us can live." After taking a deep breath, Ruby continued. "I have a girlfriend. Back home." 

"Interesting. So I see we have something somewhat in common." Bill gave a small smile in Ruby's direction.

"Her name is Sapphire. She's really quiet, but I love her. I'm going to win, and when I do, she will move in with me to my victor house, and together we will shout a huge 'fuck you' to the Capitol!" Ruby smiled wildly, standing and asserting her words with her fist.

"Well then," Bill muttered quietly. "I mean, fuck the president, but why the whole Capitol?" Bill had lived a life without knowing the devastation of the Districts. His father taught him that the Districts were simply selfish, and that was why they must give two children a year. So, of course, he was confused.

"Have you been under a fucking rock the past ten years? Who even are you?! One minute I'm getting to know Jasper, the next you show up! And now you're defending the Capitol?!" Ruby glared at Bill. "Who the hell are you?!" 

Bill took a deep breath. "Just know that my father is a horrible man. He also happens to be the president of this bloody country." In the back of his mind, Bill mourned the chance of an alliance with Ruby.

Instead of shouting, Ruby looked confused. "Wait... You're William Cipher? Like, the William Cipher?!" Ruby's eyes widened. "What the hell are you doing here?! Where did Jasper go?!" 

"You know how you're terrified people will find out your secret?" After receiving a nod, Bill continued. "You have a reason to be. Apparently, even being the president's son doesn't stop you from feeling the wrath of his homophobia." 

Ruby nodded in an understanding way. "So, the Tenth Hunger Games. The year that both District One tributes were gay as fuck." Both of the teens laughed, only stopping when the team of stylists bursted through the door in a wave of colour and expensive perfume. 

"Oh, how lovely! The tributes already look absolutely stunning this year! My my, boys and girls will be fawning over you! Now, I have big plans for this parade. Ruby dear, you will be in a ruby studded dress. Ah, it'll be beautiful! Truly showing off that District One pride! And for William- I actually like that style you've got going on! Though it'll need to be tweaked a tad. Nothing major though!" The main stylist, a man in his mid-thirties with purple and blue hair, directed the two tributes to their stations. The female companion stylist of the man followed Bill.

"You do have quite a fashion sense, Willia-" she began, but Bill cut her off.

"Bill. Please." He loathed the name William. It reminded him too much of his father. 

The woman didn't look too shocked before nodding. "Well, no matter your name, you are fashionable. However, I'm thinking diamonds for you. Maybe a lip piercing? At least an earring." She kept muttering to herself, taking Bill's measurements. 

"Lip piercing. I was never allowed one, and I've always wanted one!" Bill jumped at the idea.

"Excellent! Maggie, go grab the lip piercer and a diamond lip ring. Quick." She turned back to Bill. "Now, I've got just the idea for you. I may have to hem it just a tad, but I know you will make it look fabulous!" The stylist scurried off, leaving Bill alone.

Thoughts plagued the sixteen-year-old's head. His father, who never let him get a lip piercing. His father, who disowned him because he found attraction in men. His father, who he now was seeing as a terrible man, even from his biased perception. 

Interrupting his thoughts, Maggie came back with the lip piercer. "You'll need ta stay pret'y still for this, kid," she warned, smacking gum loudly as she set the small device up to pierce his lip. She delicately put the device against Bill's lip, then with a small 'click,' she pierced it.

Bill winced slightly, but it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He smiled widely at Maggie. "Thank you." He learned that phrase from hearing his mother talking to people- never his father. He assumed it was good.

Maggie paused before offering a small smile. "Jus' doin' my job, kid." With a nod, Maggie left the room. The main stylist then reentered.

"Oh, that looks magnificent! And it will work perfectly with this outfit! Now..." The stylist began stripping Bill, muttering different things about the outfit. She thought nothing of it- this was her job, after all. 

Bill, however, found it extremely uncomfortable. "I- uhm, I can dress myself," he muttered, fidgeting as more clothes were removed.

"I know you can dear. This is my job, though. Before the games, you will live the life of upmost luxury that the Capitol does!" She continued undressing him, then began dressing him in the new clothes after affirming he was clean enough to not need any work done.

"Now, go look at yourself in the mirror," the stylist instructed. Bill walked to the mirror, looking at what the stylist had done to him- he was impressed (even for someone raised in the Capitol). The outfit looked similar to what he had on before, but diamonds sparkled all over the gold vest he sported over a black long sleeved shirt. Looking at himself, Bill cockily tugged at the vest as if in admiration. 

"Masterpiece! And another to come for the interviews. But for now, don't you worry. You are gonna work that parade dearie! By the way, just so you can thank me later, my name is Cynthia. I can't remember ever hearing your name?" Cynthia looked at him. "I know Jasper was reaped, but you are not a Jasper." 

"Erm, Bill. Yeah, Bill," Bill replied, shifting uncomfortably. So, his father wanted to keep it all secret until the games? The first word to come to Bill's mind was coward. Never act until something can't be undone, and never let people suspect. 

"Got a last name, Bill?" Cynthia asked, looking at him skeptically.

"Have you?" Bill replied, venom in his voice.

Cynthia didn't speak after that. She quietly did his golden eye shadow and winged eyeliner, then bade goodbye and exited. 

Maggie came back in to escort Bill and Ruby (who came back in a ruby red dress with real rubies around the collar and the bottom) to the parade's starting point. Of course, they would be first. They would be the first district to grace the eyes of the Capitol- surly people would recognise him from the crowd? His friends? Maybe his father removed his friends from the crowd so they didn't try to rescue him? 

This lonely hope- the hope that maybe his friends would try their hardest to free him from this awful fate- kept a smile on his newly pierced mouth as he marched on to the luxurious District One chariot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So, I've been writing this on my phone since Mockingjay Part Two came out, and I've finally got a first chapter! I'm posting this before writing any more just to see if people think it's worth continuing. So, updates won't be regular, and I apologise in advance. 
> 
> Happy 2016, everyone!


	2. Chapter Two

"You ready for this?" 

Bill and Ruby stood in their chariot in the front of the line. Behind them, the District Two tributes sported different tools for building- the male tribute had a hammer, while the female tribute carried a brick. Their outfits displayed their muscle quite well. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Bill replied to Ruby, taking a deep breath.

As soon as the brass fanfare began, the chariot lurched forward, then steadied to a medium pace. Bill looked around among the sea of colours- blues and greens littered with purples and reds. The entire audience seemed to be doused in glitter and fake smiles.

Bill and Ruby waved to the audience from their respective sides, also adopting fake smiles. However, when Bill looked ahead of them, any trace of any smile (genuine or not) vanished as he spotted his father in front of the training centre entrance. Hatred seethed inside of him as he glared up at the man who waved to all of them. Bill swore that, for one second, he saw his father glare back at him.

"Hey, you need to smile," Ruby muttered, nudging Bill in the side. "Remember what Onyx said? The bigger the smile, the more sponsors!" 

Onyx was the winner of the fifth Hunger Games. He had been fourteen at the time, yet won with an iron fist (literally). The nineteen year old had been District One's second mentor.

The first mentor had won the first ever Hunger Games. She had been eighteen at the time, and was the only one who kind of knew what was going on. Her name, like many of District One, was a type of gem. Garnet. She was hardcore, and still badass at age twenty-eight. Garnet was more of the physical mentor, while Onyx was the looks mentor. District One was unique in the aspect that they had two mentors at all. There were only ten mentors: Garnet and Onyx, one from Two, one from Three, one from Four, one from Six, one from Seven, one from Eight, one from Nine, and one from Ten. Five, Eleven, and Twelve had yet to win a Hunger Games, and it showed up obvious in their lack of training. 

However, it was apparent in Bill and Ruby that Onyx knew what he was doing (more so in Ruby than in Bill). 

As their chariot slowly crept forward, the audience began cheering loudly. Bill had to keep himself from wincing at the loudness of it all. To stop himself, he grabbed Ruby's hand and squeezed it tightly. Ruby seemed to understand, for she did not comment on it. 

Bill knew that each parade, from start to finish, was exactly eleven minutes and fifteen seconds long- it took three minutes for a single chariot to finish, and the chariots left a space of forty-five seconds between them. However, being in the parade slowed time down to an unbearable amount. What Bill calculated as eleven minutes was, in reality, a measly two minutes and thirty seconds. Thirty seconds from finishing. Eight minutes and forty-five seconds until the end of the parade. 

Bill swore in his head at the upcoming eternity.  
______________________________________________  
Dipper stood in his chariot, nerves enveloping him.

The apparel Dipper wore felt much too rich; he felt as if he shouldn't be wearing it. Of course it was nothing like the District One tributes, who sported actual gems in their clothing. 

Before he could give the topic much more thought, his chariot lurched into motion. Dipper hung on tightly to the part of the chariot in front of him, trying his best to not shake. 

These attempts turned futile when the audience came into a better view. Dipper gripped to the chariot so tightly that his knuckles turned a bright white (not that much of a contrast from his typical pale composure). 

"So many people," Susan muttered, looking out among the glittery colours of the Capitol people. 

"So much glitter. Mabel would have a field day with it." Dipper did feel a pang of sadness with the mention of his twin's name, but quickly stuffed it in the back of his mind as Wendy's words of gaining sponsors rang in his ears. So, with much effort, Dipper smiled at the crowd. 

These three minutes could have passed themselves as eternities and Dipper would not be able to tell the difference. His cheeks and mouth grew tired of smiling for so long (possibly the most he had smiled since before the Dark Days). 

Finally, the District Seven chariot pulled beside the District Six one in an arc facing the raised stage-like area. Everyone looked at the man standing atop it, for President Cipher was a man who demanded such respect with a simple look. 

After the remaining chariots pulled up to finish the arc, the President cleared his throat into a microphone.

"Welcome to the Capitol, you brave, young tributes! We are all so excited to have you here in our luxurious city!" Cipher paused to allow applause from the audience. "Now, we welcome the tenth annual Hunger Games, and wish each tribute luck on winning the title of victor! So, without further ado, happy Hunger Games!" 

At these words, fireworks erupted behind the President, making the dusk sky illuminate in blues, purples, and greens. The audience applauded even more so at this spectacular light show. 

"Now, the tributes will be escorted to the training centre behind me, where they will reside until it is time for the Games to begin. Remember to sponsor your favourite- the Games are always more enjoyable with sponsors! And, as always, may the odds forever be in your favour!" 

With that ending statement and the ever loud roar of the applause, each tribute was escorted into the building at the end of the parade route. 

When Dipper walked in, he was shocked. The training centre held the most amount of advanced technology he had ever seen: all around, a small buzz let him know the building was alive with the electronic training simulators and so many other things he would have to explore. 

"Come on dude. We're on the seventh floor of the centre, because the Capitol is full of originality." Wendy smirked at her remark, lightly grabbing Dipper's shoulder and leading him to the lift.

"You looked so great out there," Dipper complimented Susan, trying to give a small smile. "I'm sure lots of people loved you." 

"You looked as good as me," Susan replied, rolling her eyes. "We will be on an alliance, right?" She looked at Dipper with a small amount of fear in her eyes.

"Of course. District Seven will stick together through everything! We just need to get someone with strength on our team. We've got intelligence and escaping abilities." Dipper calculated different things in his head. "I think our best bet would be the District Ten kids. They seem tough this year." The District Ten tributes had indeed looked tough- in the tank tops their stylists put them in, their biceps clearly expressed themselves in their large size. 

"Don't rule out others just yet. You never know if a Career will have a soft spot," Wendy added. 

"Ah yes. Because I, someone who has never been able to so much as touch a diamond, want to go ask a man covered in them if he'll join us," Susan remarked in sarcasm. "They'd use us. Or at least me." 

Silence plagued the lift until Wendy cleared her throat to speak. "Don't judge anyone until you see how they train. That will be your key observing point. Now, in training, I want you both to work on survival skills at least one session. They are literally the key to these games, understand?" 

Dipper and Susan nodded stiffly. Dipper wanted to know what the training centre looked like so badly; he didn't want to wait until the next day. 

The lift stopped at floor seven, and the trio exited to their room; a wide space contained a few couches and armchairs, a table, a tv, and a small kitchen (Dipper guessed for that midnight snacking the Capitol apparently did). 

"Susan, you're in that room," Wendy said, pointing to a door just to the left of the kitchen. "Dip, you're in that one." This time, Wendy pointed to a door quite a few feet away from Susan's door. "You'll probably want to go to sleep now. The next few days will be hardcore training, and you'll learn to value sleep."

Susan took her leave, going into her room and shutting the door. However, Dipper stayed in the room.

"What's up, Dip?" Wendy asked with a small smile meant to comfort.

"What if I'm bad at everything? What if everyone hates me in there and mutually agrees to kill me first? What if-" Dipper rambled, but Wendy cut him off.

"Dude, chill. There are twenty-two people out there who have never met you. The only times they've ever seen you is when you were reaped, and if they glimpsed you in the parade." Wendy paused, then took a deep breath. "I was nervous too. I couldn't sleep the first night, but- well, you saw what happened. I got with the District Six girl and we both made it to the final four; we were against the District One girl and the District Ten boy. Ten killed Six while trying to kill One, and I was furious," Wendy's eyes narrowed as she expressed the anger she had felt at the moment this happened. "Before I could do anything, though, Ten went and killed One. It was just us. Dude, it's scary when you're blinded by rage. You can do things you never would imagine doing to another human being," Wendy paused, taking deep breaths. "I took Six's spear and One's bow. I used the spear as an arrow, and hit him in the leg. I couldn't even aim correctly with how angry I was. I then just went up to him and punched him. I lost count at around thirty times to the face and ten to the stomach. After I felt he had suffered enough, I took the spear out of his leg and ran it through his head. I did that. Someone who hadn't touched a spear her whole life until that moment. Someone-" 

"I thought you had that yearly training with your dad?" Dipper interrupted, somewhat terrified of hearing all of this from the girl he saw do it on television.

"Yeah, for lumberjack things. Never with spears or bows," Wendy answered, sighing. "In the beginning, I had an axe. When I sunk it in Robbie's head, I didn't want to bother getting it out."

Dipper laughed nervously. "Yeah, I wouldn't bother either. Maybe. I mean, I'm not even that great with an axe, so I don't know," he rambled. 

"Hey, you do you Dipper. And protect Susan. She has potential, but she'll be an easy target. The younger ones always are." 

"I plan to," Dipper replied. "I think she's got a huge chance in this. Well, I mean, we technically all have a one out of twenty-four chance, but there are some inequalities to take into effect, but still. Roughly, one out of twenty-four chance that I- that I will make it out alive," Dipper's eyes widened slightly at the realisation. "One in twenty-four chance that I'll see Mabel again. I-I can't do this!" Dipper started shaking, feeling himself going into a panic. "I can't just go into an arena where I know I'm not going to win and I need to go back and protect Mabel and help Stan and be there for everyone and discover the mysteries of District Seven and-" 

Wendy put a hand on Dipper's shoulder, then pulled him into a hug. "Dude, it's scary. I know. Especially when everything sets in, but I know you can do it. No matter where you place, everyone will be proud of you. And yes, you may not make it. All of District Seven will be proud of you. Mabel and Stan will be so proud of you. And trust me, I'll make sure they're okay if you can't. I promise you that." Wendy pulled away from the hug slightly to look at Dipper and offer a small smile.

Dipper looked at Wendy, still trying to control his breathing. He was ashamed that he had started crying in front of his ex-crush. 

"You probably need to get some sleep Dip. The beds are soooo comfortable here. There are pyjamas and stuff in the room for the next few days." Wendy offered another weird smile, getting up and going to her own room. 

Dipper took a deep breath, slowly got up, and walked to his room. When he opened the door, he gasped. He knew his room in the Capitol would be elegant, but nothing prepared him for this amount of elegance or technology.

Against the closest wall sat the bed- a king sized with silk sheets and four pillows. Beyond the bed was a wooden dresser with a mirror at eye level. Just to Dipper's left was his own bathroom- a large shower took up the back right corner, and an elegant toilet sat on the opposite side. There was plenty of room to change into clothes and pace while brushing his teeth. 

With a satisfied sigh, Dipper went and sat on the bed. He noticed a remote on the beside table- there wasn't a television set in here, so why would there be a remote? Curiosity drove Dipper to take the remote and hit the power button.

All around him, the walls of the room began to hum with energy; the walls also began to show scenes from District Seven. Forests shown with their beautiful green trees, and had some lumberjacks working on the closest ones. On the other side some houses stood- Dipper recognised one as Mabel's friend Grenda's house. Dipper stood and walked to the wall, putting a hand against it. Of course it wasn't real. He was in the Capitol. Not District Seven. Possibly never again (except for a funeral). 

Quickly, Dipper shut the illusion off, pulled the sheets back on the bed, and attempted to get in a comfortable position to sleep.  
_____________________________________________  
"This will be our space for the next couple of days," Garnet said once the four of them reached the District One rooms. 

"There are clothes in your rooms for you- they should be the correct size," Onyx added with a smile.

"Ruby. You'll be in the left room. Bill, the right." Garnet pointed to each door as she assigned them. "If you don't want to sleep now that's fine, but I think you'd find it a bit more comfortable to get out of those clothes and into pyjamas." 

Bill and Ruby both went to their respective rooms, then came out with their comfortable, silk pyjamas. Bill's were a golden mixed with black- the Capitol knew his style, of course. Ruby had red pyjamas, and looked annoyed.

"Why is the Capitol obsessed with putting me in ruby red things?!" Ruby asked angrily. "Yeah, I get it's my name and everything, but really?!" 

"Happens every year. I've still got the garnet pyjamas, and he's still got the onyx ones. You know the Capitol- always a sense of humour." Garnet sat on the couch, messing with her black hair. "Though, in my opinion, I look amazing in garnet coloured things," Garnet added, smirking. 

"Well, ruby doesn't look good on me!" Ruby complained, though, in Bill's opinion, she looked pretty good. The colour went well with Ruby's dark brown hair.

"I'm just glad they did a pattern colour and not some coding or whatever," Bill joked, smiling a bit. "I'd rather not have 'Disappointment to the President' written on my arse in Caesar Cipher." 

Ruby laughed at that, but Garnet and Onyx only chuckled slightly. 

"So it's true. You really are Cipher's son?" Onyx asked, frowning now. 

"Was. He promptly disowned me when I came out to him as gay," Bill explained. "He told me I could pick a tribute to save from the games and marry. So who do I pick? The boy from Seven. Which, I mean, he was really cute. I need to talk to him about an alliance," Bill paused, then laughed a bit. "Anyways, Cipher then said I could marry the Seven boy if I could win the Games. Which, of course, if I do then the Seven boy won't and vice versa. So, might as well hold a middle finger up to the Capitol in the games and flaunt my homosexuality as much as possible." 

Garnet and Onyx looked at each other uncomfortably. Garnet looked as if she was about to say something, but Ruby spoke first. 

"Same, I guess. I'm going to have to try and not out Sapphire though. I miss her," Ruby lamented, sighing. She pulled a necklace off, holding it in her hand. It was a golden heart with a sapphire in the middle. When Ruby opened it, it contained a picture of them together. On the back, the words 'Do it for her' were engraved in a cursive font.

"That's sweet," Garnet complimented, offering a small smile. "And that's from someone who typically can't stand how media blows up cliche romances." 

"I'll fight for her. I-" Ruby looked at Bill uneasily. "I will win for her," she finished, looking slightly guilty. 

"I'll help you until my own survival is at stake," Bill replied, his face not showing emotion.

"Okay! Bed time everyone!" Onyx said to break the awkward silence that had settled in. He stood up and put on a fake smile. "Rooms. Now!" 

Ruby and Bill both went to their respective rooms, as did Garnet and Onyx.

Bill stepped into his room again, taking it all in. He hated every inch of it; he did not hate it for the reasons of unfamiliarity (as most the tributes would). He loathed it for what it stood for; it stood for his "father's" games and homophobic tendencies. 

Bill couldn't take more than a minute of being in the room, so he grabbed one of the pillows off of the bed and exited the room quietly. Thankfully Garnet and Onyx had followed their own advice and retired to their rooms.

Unsure of where to go, Bill wandered their floor a bit. It was quite grand, but he had had so much more at home. He missed all of it, yet never wanted to return; well, it was apparent his father didn't want him to return either. 

After pacing for a good fifteen minutes, Bill hit the button for the lift. When it reached his level, he walked on, set his pillow in the corner, and curled up on the cold lift floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block sucks, and it also produces somewhat filler chapters. I tried to get the parade as long as I could, but my mind was against me. Anyways, I promise Dipper and Bill will meet in this next chapter!  
> So many Steven Universe allusions.  
> I should be posting when I update on my Instagram. Follow decipher.pines (also for your typical trash posts)!


	3. Chapter Three

A few hours after they had all gone to their rooms, Dipper awoke. He sighed, looking around and seeing it was one in the morning; he always had problems sleeping, especially when he was nervous.

Unwilling to try to coax himself to sleep, Dipper quietly got up from his bed and stealthily closed his bedroom door behind him. A quick glance of the main room informed him that everyone else was more than likely asleep. Still, Dipper walked noiselessly towards the lift- he had to explore something. 

Deciding to just get used to the main floor surroundings (minus the closed off training area), Dipper pushed the down button for the lift. It started at Floor One, then effortlessly seemed to ascend to Floor Seven.

Dipper stepped into the lift, not noticing the curled up figure in the corner. He hit the ground floor button, humming to himself. 

"Hello?" came a tired and quiet voice, which made Dipper jump and nearly scream. He looked at the teen who was now sitting up. "Who're you?" 

"I- I'm sorry. I didn't realise you were- uhm-" Dipper stammered in apology, his cheeks red from embarrassment. 

"Wait, you're the boy from Seven. Orion or some constellation?" The teen rubbed his eyes with his silk pyjama sleeve. 

"Er, it's Dipper," he corrected, feeling awkward. "I don't remember seeing you reaped?" Dipper scanned his memory, yet couldn't remember a tribute that looked so well-fed, yet weak. 

"I wasn't. But I'm One's tribute." The teen stood, offering a small smile. "My name's Bill."

"Bill. That's really... not expensive. District One tributes usu-" Dipper began, but Bill cut him off.

"I'm not from District One, and I really don't want to explain myself right now. We're on your floor, by the way," Bill pointed to the level displayer in the lift, which had a G on it for ground level. 

"Okay then. Uhm, thanks?" Dipper pushed the button to reopen the doors (for they had already closed) and walked out of the lift.

While glancing around the darkened area, Dipper heard footsteps walking towards him. 

Bill stood there, his pillow under his left arm. When Dipper gave him a weird look, he shrugged. "Nothing else to do at one in the damn morning, Little Dipper." 

Dipper narrowed his eyes, but sighed. "You've got a point. Fine, but don't call me that." Dipper walked a bit more, and Bill followed.

"You were wearing a cute hat during the parade. Was it a token?" Bill caught up to walking beside Dipper. 

"Er, yeah. From my Grun- Great Uncle Stan. He runs a gift shop back in Seven. Wait, why am I telling you this?" Dipper frowned, silencing himself.

"Because I asked," Bill replied, shrugging. "It had a pinetree on it, so I think it fits. I'll call you Pinetree." 

Dipper sighed. "If you want." This kid was getting on his nerves, but it was best to be friendly to everyone- don't make enemies before the games have actually begun.

"Awesome. So, Pinetree," Bill started, a small smile on his face. "I'll have to talk to you later today. If you are decent at training, we can be on an alliance." 

"Wait, what? You meet me at one in the morning and ask if we can be on an alliance?" Dipper laughed. "I mean, what's a Career want with a Seven kid?" 

"Careers? I never believed in them. It's too forced I think- I like to break the status quo. However, I'm going to have to see what good you are before I go into a death arena trusting you," Bill began looking at Dipper thoroughly. "Well, you look kind of skinny, but that's okay. Hmmm.." 

Dipper felt uncomfortable under Bill's stare. "Uhm, I think I should go and try to sleep. You probably should too, unless you don't sleep much, which in that case, uhm.." Dipper tried to think of how to finish that. "Probably just go to your floor? If your mentor gets up and sees you're missing they might flip." 

Bill's face slipped to one of disappointment, but he quickly regained the smile he previously had. "Yeah, good idea. Training tomorrow. Shall we, Pinetree?" Bill offered his arm to walk with. Dipper just shook his head and walked back to the lift. 

Bill hit both the one and seven buttons, still hugging his pillow. Dipper thought the pillow somehow made Bill look three years younger than sixteen (which he assumed he was). 

When the lift reached the first floor, Bill waved and exited. The doors closed before the lift ascended the remaining floors to Floor Seven.

Dipper stepped out of the lift, being careful to be as quiet as before. He walked to his room, thinking about how strange the encounter with Bill had been.  
___________________________________________________________________  
Bill woke up the next morning in his room; the only weird thought he had was that he could have sworn he never fell asleep. 

Deciding that it wasn't worth thinking over, Bill got up and went into the main room, seeing Ruby and Garnet already eating. Onyx was laying on the floor. 

Ruby was the first to notice Bill. "Hey," she greeted, putting her cereal spoon down next to her plate of warm French Toast. "Sleep well?" It was obvious she just wanted to make conversation, so Bill went along with it reluctantly.

"Yeah, I guess," Bill replied, letting a yawn betray his statement.

"You'll want to eat," Garnet suggested, looking over to the kitchen. "You're on your own. I'm not here to cook for you." She proceeded to butter her cinnamon toast and take a bite. 

Bill walked over to the kitchen area and opened the fridge. While it wasn't his usual banquet, it was much more appetising than what he knew District Twelve kids to eat. 

Deciding on something simple, Bill grabbed a couple pieces of bread and some caviar. He placed the bread in the toaster, then opened the caviar container. 

"Be generous with the caviar," muttered Onyx, still on the floor. "We only have ten containers for the three days, and you just opened the second one." 

Bill simply nodded in reply, spreading the expensive food onto the toasted bread. He made sure to not use the full container (as he typically did back in his own home). After he spread enough on, he placed the slices on a plate and went to sit on one of the recliners. 

"Now, as you know, District One typically teams up with Two and Four. While you don't have to stick to this, it makes a pretty good team," Garnet informed, sipping some milk. 

"I was actually thinking the District Seven kids," Bill muttered, taking a bite from his toast. 

Ruby spat out the sip of water she had just taken. "What?! District Seven?! That scrawny kid and the little girl?" After a moment, she began laughing. "We wouldn't last an hour with them, Bill." 

"I wasn't going to say anything until I've seen them train. They boy is- well, he seems nice." Bill's cheeks tinted themselves with a bit of red that only Ruby seemed to catch. "I haven't met the girl," he added quickly, eating some more of his toast. 

"So you're not even going to look into Two or Four?" Ruby asked, though she sounded more gentle. 

"Maybe. If they assume they're automatically on our team then I'll take them out first," Bill replied, now looking slightly angered. 

Ruby just gave a small nod, taking small bites of her French toast. 

"While I don't doubt either of your skills, I still advise you both to look into the survival stations," Garnet suggested, looking from Bill to Ruby. "They won't be overcrowded, but they are the most useful stations in the training area." 

Ruby groaned. "Seriously Garnet?" Before she could say anything else, however, Garnet cut in.

"Your entire life, you have a lived a life of nearly pure luxury. You're not going to find that in the arena. This is where the District Twelve kids have an advantage. They know how to fight for necessities. Make sure you learn." After her speech, Garnet simply drank more of her milk, staring straight ahead of her.

Bill and Ruby gave each other a look, then a synchronised nod.

"She's right," Onyx finally said, standing up and sitting by Garnet. "Survival is a hell of a lot harder than living."

After a few minutes passed, Garnet told the two that they needed to finish their breakfast and go to the centre. Bill stood at that, already having finished most of the toast.

"You'll also need to change out of your pyjamas, Bill," Garnet commented with a tone of disappointment. Ruby chuckled at this.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that was a thing. Er, be right back." Bill walked to his room, opening one of the chests of drawers and pulling out one of the sets of training clothes- they were made in such a way that they allowed more movement in the arms and stomach than regular attire. When Bill put them on, he actually felt comfortable. 

When Bill passed the mirror in the room, he jumped because he thought someone else was in the room with him. He looked closer at the mirror- he didn't recognise his reflection. Sure his blond hair and golden eyes were the same, but he looked almost older. Dark circles had begun to form under his eyes that once would have no such thing. Thankfully, no acne showed itself; however, his new lip ring stood out on his face (not exactly a bad thing). Straightening up more, he looked at his figure; it was what many people in the Districts strived for (minus a small lack of muscle). In theory, Bill thought that might win him some allies- or at least the one ally he was determined to have.

Once done with his evaluation, Bill stepped out of his room and towards the lift. Ruby followed, offering Bill a small smile. Bill gave a nod in return.

"We're not going with you," Onyx informed the two, standing by Garnet. "Mentors typically don't. Remember what we-" at this, Garnet cleared her throat, "I mean, remember what Garnet told you all. It's important. We'll meet with you for lunch." 

Bill and Ruby gave small nods. Ruby pushed the lift button, and both of them stepped in when the doors opened on their level. 

For the short ride, four other people occupied the lift; by looking at the numbers on their sleeves, Bill knew they were the tributes from Districts Eight and Ten. They all looked somewhat terrified with the presence of the two from One.

The ten second lift ride remained silent. When the doors opened, all six tributes exited and made for the training area of the training centre. Bill and Ruby stayed with each other. 

The doors to the centre were already opened, so Bill and Ruby walked in and looked around. Ruby wore an expression of awe, while Bill just kinda shrugged. He knew the centre was some of the best Capitol technology, so he'd expected about as much as he saw- which was an extremely large room with different sections; some of the sections were for fighting, others were for survival. Of course, all the fighting stations had people preparing to use them. 

Bill noticed only two people were at the closest survival skill station. So, he grabbed Ruby's arm and walked over to the station.

"Ugh, I always mess that one up!" complained the boy using the machine. The item he selected was now flashing in red, and identifying the poison that he thought safe to eat. 

"We still have a few days to learn, Dipper," the girl beside him said, though she was shaking and pale. 

"Pinetree?" Bill asked, not having recognised him from behind.

Dipper jumped, nearly falling, at the surprise appearance of Bill. After he recovered, he sighed lightly. "You're that strange Bill kid, yeah?" 

Bill laughed, but nodded. "Yup! And this is Ruby," he said, gesturing to Ruby. "Who might this be?" he asked, smiling towards the girl beside Dipper.

"Susan," the girl muttered, looking embarrassed. 

"Well, Pinetree and Susan," Bill began, giving a small nod to Ruby before continuing. "If you two prove to be of any worth in these games, we propose an alliance." 

Silence spoke the loudest at this point. Dipper looked somewhat shocked that Bill hadn't been lying that morning. Susan went more pale (if that was possible). Ruby gave a forced and uncomfortable smile. Bill, opposite of everyone else, was beaming happily. 

"What do you want with us?" Susan finally asked in a quiet voice. "We're District Seven." 

"Exactly! Fuck the Career alliance, honestly," Bill responded. "I think you two have potential, and we also have it. So, what do you say? Or do you need to talk it out and decide at lunch?" 

Dipper and Susan just looked at each other. "I think we'll need a bit," Dipper informed them. "We'll tell you at lunch, yeah?" 

Bill nodded. "Sweet! Carry on, then," he bid, then turned to walk away. Ruby ran to him and grabbed him.

"What the fuck was that?!" Ruby nearly yelled at him. "I mean- what the actual fuck were you thinking?! I thought you said you wanted to see them train first, not waltz up first thing and shake hands!!" 

"I'm sorry I just kinda-," Bill muttered, "He's cute, okay?" Ruby sighed

"I still don't think that was a good thing to trust them just because the guy is half decent looking!" Ruby protested, her brown eyes wide.

"Whatever. Now, my eyes caught the most beautiful set of throwing knives that I need to test," Bill commented as he walked towards the knives.  
_______________________________________________________________  
Dipper couldn't properly concentrate for the rest of the morning session. 

Susan and him had gone back to their survival arena after the intervention from Bill and Ruby, but neither of them did well simply out of shock. 

"Nightlock is okay, ri- okay, no it isn't," Dipper muttered to himself. He was rubbish at identifying plants in the first place, so the shock unnerved him quite a bit.

"Maybe we should sit down for a bit," Susan suggested. "We could go talk to Wendy?" 

Dipper considered this for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, Wendy should know what to think of this." 

Susan and Dipper left the training area, walking to the lift and pressing the up arrow. The doors opened, and Susan pressed the seven button. 

"So you knew the boy?" Susan asked, looking at Dipper curiously.

"We kinda ran into each other when I couldn't sleep last night. He was sleeping in here, so I accidentally woke him up," Dipper explained, thinking back on the blurry encounter. "Honestly, I thought it had been a dream until he addressed me." 

The lift opened onto the Seventh floor; Wendy was looking at the lift with curiosity when Dipper and Susan stepped out.

"You guys okay?" Wendy asked, standing up to walk over. "You've only been down there for like-" she checked one of the many digital clocks, "- an hour? Maybe a little over? What's up?" 

"Well, we just got asked to be on an alliance," Dipper relied the information to Wendy. 

"Dude, that's great! Which district?" Wendy wore an encouraging smile.

Dipper gulped. "District One." 

Wendy's face fell to one of shock and confusion. "Dude, are you sure it didn't say Eleven?" 

"I'm positive. I had met the kid earlier on." Dipper looked at Susan nervously. 

Wendy bit her lip, trying to decide how to address the current situation. 

"I don't think they're just using us," Susan voiced, slightly louder than either Dipper or Wendy had ever heard her. "The boy seemed really interested in Dipper." 

"I guess, yeah," Dipper muttered in agreement, a red tint starting in his cheeks. "Though he could just know me from the encounter this morning. I dunno. He's just weird." 

"Is it official yet?" Wendy inquired, looking back and forth from Dipper to Susan.

Dipper shook his head. "We haven't agreed or declined to it yet. I'm just- I don't know if this is a good thing? I mean, what if the Two and Four tributes get angry and go after us? What if more people attack us because we're with them?! What if-" 

"Dipper, you're rambling again," Susan muttered, nudging him a bit. 

Wendy took a deep breath. "I say go for it if you think it's worth it. I mean, they're District One. They're gonna be some of the best in that arena. Survive with them for as long as you can. Odds are not all four of you will make it to the final four. That, like, never happens." 

"What if it d-" Dipper started to ask, but Wendy cut him off.

"If it does, then use your intelligence against them. Always try to keep a secret upper-hand in it. Maybe one of you volunteer to be in charge of food. Sneak some Nightlock in there for supper. Offer to watch guard, then stab them while they sleep. It may seem cowardly, but it wins the Games." After this spiel, Wendy walked to the kitchen, looking at the various drinks in the fridge. "Ugh, only diet Pitt Cola?! What kind of luxury is that?!" 

"That sounds like the best course of action," Susan murmured a little after Wendy sat back down. 

Wendy smiled a bit, toasting her can of soda to the air before drinking from it. She grimaced afterwards at the awful taste the artificial sugars gave it, but continued drinking. 

Dipper nodded slightly, looking at Susan. "We'll tell them at lunch, then probably train together more. Maybe we can get to know them more?" 

"That sounds like an okay plan. Just don't be all nervous. That's a huge turnoff from alliances." Wendy took another drink from her soda. "Act confident. Make them want you two even more. Lunch starts in ten minutes. Want me to go down with you two? Mentors eat downstairs too, and man, even if they didn't I would sneak some of this food. It is the stuff, dude." 

Dipper and Susan both nodded, smiling and walking with Wendy to the lift. 

"The past two years they've served the same food on the same days, so I'm gonna guess it'll be the same this year too. The first day is a lamb and pork buffet with dozens of sides. The sides are usually the same, but the meat changes," Wendy explained while the lift descended to the ground floor. 

The three walked to the food centre, where a few tributes already had lined up from training. Dipper noticed that Bill and Ruby were not yet in line. His nerves escalated at the thought of them, but he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. 

A few minutes passed before the line began to enter the buffet room. Once Dipper stepped inside, his senses became overwhelmed with savoury scents and colourful sites. Above the actual buffet hung thirteen flags: one for each District, and one for the Capitol in-between the Sixth and Seventh district flags. The buffet had different coloured lights for each section of the table. Green lit up the salad options, red doused the meats in its colour, sides had a light yellow tint to them, the mouth-watering desserts had a purple illumination, and the multitude of drinks shone blue. 

"This all looks amazing," Dipper whispered. He wasn't one that exactly enjoyed eating, but he could appreciate an eloquent arrangement when he saw one. 

Wendy grabbed three plates from the stack and handed one to Susan and to Dipper. She then skipped the salad portion and went straight for pork loin. However, Dipper stayed at the salad bar. He made himself a small salad of lettuce, tomatoes, cheese, croutons, and ranch. He stepped to go out of line, but Wendy caught him.

"Dude, you can't just eat that! There is literally an entire buffet full of everything!" Wendy stepped a bit and gently grabbed Dipper's arm. After seeing his look, Wendy sighed. "Just get one more thing. Please? For me?" While she never wanted to play that card on the poor kid, he needed to eat.

Dipper thought for a moment before sighing and getting back in line. He ended up with a small chunk of pork ribs, a tiny heap of macaroni and cheese, and a slice of red velvet three-tier cake. Once he got to the drinks, he frowned.

"I've never seen this before," Dipper voiced as he looked at an odd, thick liquid.

"Yeah, and that's a good thing. I will never put that shit in my body. I'll explain later though." Without another word, Wendy grabbed a regular Pitt Cola ("Thank God this isn't that diet crap!") and went to go sit at a table with eight seats. After grabbing a Pitt Cola, Dipper and Susan followed.

Dipper sat in the seat beside Wendy on the right, while Susan sat on her left. They all slowly began to eat, while watching the line for their potential allies. 

The two could not mistake Bill's bright blonde hair. Dipper pointed him out to Wendy, who nodded slightly.

"The girl looks pretty tough, but he looks... Not like District One. Where's the muscle?" Wendy squinted to try and see more of the teen. 

"He's more brains," Dipper explained, taking a sip from his soda. Bill must have spotted them, because he gave a small wave, then gestured to them for two others to see. 

"Those are their mentors, I think," Dipper observed afterwards."Oh my God, that's Garnet! She won the first ever Games- she's, like, royalty!" Dipper's face had a look of awe as he took in the human that was Garnet of District One.

"She looks terrifying," Susan commented, looking back at her plate when the mentor looked over at the three. 

Wendy smiled lightly. "Nah man, she's chill. We talked a bit last year. She gave me the whole mentor speech about how to do everything. Just don't treat her like she's some famous star. She hates it." 

A few more small discussions about possible arena layouts took place before the three were joined by the four from District One- Bill sat beside Dipper, Ruby by him, then Garnet, then Onyx. The empty chair sat between Onyx and Susan. Dipper felt weird, but didn't comment on it. 

"So, has a decision been reached?" Bill asked, taking a bite from his lamb chop. 

Dipper glanced at Susan, before looking back at Bill and nodding. 

"We want to be in an alliance with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's been almost a month! When one misses a day of school, one spends too long recovering from it (I still have a test to take from the 15th oops). Anywho, Bill and Dipper finally met, and they joined an alliance! Hooray!  
> Thank you for all the positive feedback and kudos! It really just brightens my day to see that people appreciate what I spend a lot of my free time on!!!  
> If you want to keep updated with my updates (hehe), follow my Instagram! @decipher.pines  
> I'm not ready for the 15th *sobs*


End file.
